This Night's Paperwork
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Slight RoyXAl main, slight Elricest, slight HughesXRoy. As usual, Roy get's stuck with a bunch of paperwork...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

He sometimes wanted to sleep again, but he tries his best to think positively about his condition right now. He does his best to help in any way he can.

Pairing: slight RoyXAl, slight Elricest and slight HughesXRoy (nice combo)

Rating: PG-13, fluff(?)

Notes: Another one about Al's sleeping problems (Mangaverse), again. I don't know why I'm so attached to him like this- maybe because I'm also having sleeping problems sometimes? Anyways, this time I thought about 'Roy'. I was a bit inspired with the RoyXAl pairing in a certain way, it so adorable. Also, a very lazy Roy is very adorable!

**This night's paperwork**

Roy and his infamous pile of paperwork.

The Flame Colonel sighs, if only he can burn them with just a stare- bad idea though- they're important papers to be signed, and they've been delayed for... a week? Roy has forgotten all about signing them because of his schedule of, well, Date's with the women in Central.

Bad luck, the papers are needed to be passed tomorrow morning, and it's already nightime, he obviously needed help.

"Colonel, it seems you'll be staying at the office overnight." Hawkeye stated, as she and the others arrange and clean their desks, all of them were ready to call it a day- except for their Colonel.

Hawkeye stood in attention and salutes; Havoc, Breda, Fury and Farman also does the same, grinning happily, they were thankful that Roy wouldn't want to force one of them to 'help' him when the 1st Lieutenant is present. The paperwok is HIS own problem.

Roy just wanted to burn the four men to a crisp for hiding behind Hawkeye, "Goodnight and Good Luck, Colonel..."

Luck? He badly needed a lot of them- he glared at the 'four', his luck, leaving first followed by Hawkeye. The sound of the door closing has sealed his fate, he will have to do all the signing by himself.

But, judging by how many the stack of paper is- Roy looked at them, sulking- it's impossible to finish all of them even if he sign's them the whole night.

If only Hughes were here... Roy smiles to himself as he reminisces sweet but still painful memories about Hughes. He can just imagine the man enter casually inside his office, show a picture of his beloved daughter, then later- Roy will ask for help- Hughes will give in and help him with his paperwork.

_'After this, you owe me a date...'_ he can imagine Hughes whispering in his ear, then a slight kiss on the cheek. But the man is just a distant memory now, Roy had to move foward.

A date... date... _date_...

Roy gasp's as he remembers- he has 3 date's arranged for today!

He must do something-!

-

Roy was delighted to hear the door opening. The Fullmetal Alchemist enters, followed by his younger brother. "This better be good, Colonel," Edward crosses his arms over his chest, he's in a very bad mood for being called over at this time of the night.

"It's a simple task," Roy waved a hand, "All you have to do is help me with these paperwork," he added, looking serious; Edward's face turned angry at knowing this.

"Geez, I shouldn'tve come!" Ed turns his back and headed towards the door-

"- If you do this for me, I'll give you a 3-day break from work," Roy hurriedly said even before Ed could open the door. "What are you up to old man?" he looks back at the Colonel, doubting.

Roy shrugs, "I just need to finish this so I can go on a date, It's-" he glances the time on his silver watch, "- 9pm, and my first scheduled date for today is on 10pm. I still have an hour to help you with _some_ of the paperwork."

Edward frowns and was ready to argue, but he felt his younger brother's hand on his back, "Niisan, it's just for today. Besides, you needed that 3-day break. You need your rest after all that running around these past few days," Al calmly said, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Sometimes, Ed wished that Al isn't THIS kind. Roy was pleased with Al's cooperation, "Thank you Alphonse-kun, I'll even make it a 5-day break since you're such a kind and caring little brother," he smirk's at the older Elric who just looks away.

"Thank you very much, Colonel!"

Roy was genuinely amused of the thankful tone on the 14 year old's voice, he really is such a nice younger brother, "Well, then. Let's get started on this."

-

Roy has left a few hours ago, saying that he'll be back after his 'first' date to check up on the paperwork. "And again, he's such a slave driver," Edward stretches his arms and rest's back on his seat. He found it comfortable sitting on the Colonel's seat and doing the paperwork ON the Colonel's table. Al didn't complain for his brother's attitude, since it's just for a short time.

Though Alphonse started to worry when he saw his brother yawning, and his reading and writing time started to slow down, his eyes were already half closed.

"Niisan."

"Hm?" Edward lazily replied, not looking up from his work. They're not even half thru the paperwork yet, and that is not good.

Al stood up from where he was sitting and headed towards his brother. Edward was surprised when Al's gauntlet-hands gently picked up the papers he was working on, his own hands followed to get it back, but he was too tired to move. "Don't worry, Niisan. I'll work on them, you go ahead and rest," he kindly said to his older brother, who just smiled up at him then instantly rest's his head over the Colonel's desk with a mumbled, 'Thanks, you're such a nice little brother...'

Al silently walked back to his workplace. Now his work is doubled, though he's thankful, again, to have a body that couldn't rest. He can do these simple things to help his brother- and maybe help the Colonel in order for his brother to get the 5-day break.

-

It was already midnight when the door opened, and Roy enters the room looking too proud of himself- but he frowned when he saw the Fullmetal Alchemist sleeping on his desk. He was about to angrily appoach the boy when-

"How was your date, Colonel?" - he stopped when he heard Alphonse asking.

"It was alright, but I still have another date later, hopefully this next one is better than the last one," he replied, glancing at the sleeping blonde boy. He was ready to continue walking towards him but-

"Ah, please don't wake Niisan. He's done a lot for the day and he's very exhausted," Al's voice pleaded, the glow on the helmet's eyes were also pleading, Roy could tell as he looked into them. He sighs and scratched the back of his head, "Fine, but this should've been his work, not yours," Roy reminded.

The armor giggles, "Niisan's work is also my work. I needed something to keep me busy at night anyways," the boy reason's out, his gaze followed the Colonel as he approaches his desk.

He removes his blue coat and used it to cover Ed, "It get's chilly here at midnight," he informs Al, "I'll keep that in mind, Colonel."

Roy walked towards Al, then sat opposite the boy. He scanned a few signed papers, "Good. It looks like you two are good at paperwork. Maybe next time, I'll just assign Fullmetal on desk-jobs," he mused as he looked at more papers.

He studied the stack of papers again, _'It's impossible to finish this alone...'_ he thought as he looked at Alphonse who's busy with the papers, _For his brother's sake_. He shouldn't be doing this alone, _Doesn't he feel lonely on nights like these...?_

Much to Alphonse's surprise, Roy picks up a pen and started to sign on his own paperwork, "Colonel, don't you have a date?" the boy asks, concerned.

Roy had to supress a laugh, Al was worried in a very wrong way, if Hawkeye was here- she probably told Al by now that Roy should NOT be dating when he had this much paperwork. "Nah," the Colonel shrugs, "I just remembered that I have a date here-"

Al didn't sound too happy, "But the woman you'll be dating might get mad at you-"

Roy gave the armor a teasing smirk, "I can have another date anytime. Besides, I think having a date with you is a once in a lifetime experience," Al was silent for awhile, probably trying to think if he heard it right.

_A date with Alphonse..._

"C-colonel, a suit of armor is not an ideal date for a man like you," Alphonse humored, feeling nervous, hoping Roy to just drop the embarrassing talk.

"Don't think too low of yourself..."

The smirk on Roy's face didn't waver, "Alphonse-kun, don't you get lonely?" Al was caught off guard with the question.

"W-well... Yes I do, but I'll be fine, I don't want to bother anyone..." he stuttered, knowing that the older man is thinking that he's lonely because he couldn't rest, and he doesn't have anyone awake to cheer him up.

Al was expecting Roy's next line though, "Fullmetal is kinda selfish for lea-"

"- There have been nights when Niisan wanted to stay awake for my sake. But he has already done a lot for me, Colonel, please don't look at me with pity and please don't think badly of my brother," Al said defensively, he never liked it when they think this way. He knows that somehow he has already found a way to keep him busy at certain nights so no one would worry.

Roy was moved by the younger Elric's love for his older brother, he gave the boy a kind smile, "Sometimes, though, you should accept other people's help to accompany you on these lonely nights," he reaches out a gloved hand to touch the 'cheek' of Al's helmet.

"C-colonel..." by the tone of Alphonse's voice, he's sure that the boy is blushing inside. When Al was out of his trance, "W-we won't get to finish your paperwork by morning if you keep on doing that," this time he sounded bossy, but the hint of his embarrassment was still there. Roy let's go, still smiling, then he turns back to signing, he sighs, "Hm, you're very shy, aren't you? I like that."

Silence... Al didn't bother to talk, he was hurrying his own work.

"You know... My time is worth it, if I'm spending it with someone- pretty," Al had to stop writing at that, "I'm not pretty," his voice pouting, he was kind of offended by what Roy said.

The Colonel shook his head, "My instinct's tell me that you're pretty- good-looking- and maybe better than Fullmetal," he stared directly onto Al's doubting eyes, "Even if I never knew how you looked like; your kind, caring and loving atmosphere makes you look very beautiful..."

Alphonse could see that the man wasn't lying on what he has just said. He couldn't believe that someone, other than his brother, has said something like that to him. It gives him a very nice... feeling...

"Once you get to return to your human-body. Promise me that you'll show yourself to me, and maybe at that time- I can take you out. As 'thanks' for helping me with these," Roy grins, but he knows he can't get Alphonse that easily-

"Niisan would never allow me to go out with you..." Al thought aloud, Roy laughed at that, "I'm always up for the challenge!" he assures the boy.

Silence once again followed, since Alphonse has already focused back onto what he was doing earlier, and Roy did the same thing.

-

A few hours before morning Roy has fallen asleep. All Al could do was sigh, but he was very thankful that the man has kept him company nearlly the whole night.

Alphonse studied the finished paperwork, which got him depressed to find that they were only able to finish more than half of the paperwork. So it was still not enough for two people to do it...

Edward woke up a little later, and was furious to find Roy sleeping on the job. "It's alright, Niisan. The Colonel said that it's alright if we've only finished this much. He'll take full responsibility if we don't get to finish all of them," Al explains, Ed gave a frustrated sigh at this.

"And the 5-day break?" Edward asks, he felt bad for not having that rest he's promised...

"He'll still give it to you," Al's voice was amused as he told his brother the good news, this made the older Elric grin. "Great! I get to rest, while the Colonel get's scolded for his missed paperwork! Hah! That's what he get's for being lazy!" he happily shouted at the sleeping Colonel's face.

"N-niisan... at least let him rest. He helped me the whole night."

Ed turns to look at his younger brother, "He didn't finish his date's?" he asks in disbelief. Al shook his head confidently, "He said he had a date with... his paperwork."

His brother grins, "Good, so you weren't left alone last night. You didn't got lonely?" Al shook his head, "He didn't tell you anything evil, did he?" the younger Elric shook his head furiously.

"He was very kind to me last night!"

Edward raises a brow, "Kind? Maybe you're imagining things, Al." he then shook his head to dismiss the subject. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Just leave a note for the bastard-Colonel that we've already left."

"Alright, Niisan..."

-

It was the first night of Edward's 5-day break. Al felt relieved to see that his bother is sleeping happily on his comfortable bed in their room at the Hotel...

They haven't heard from the Military- or the Colonel yet. It seems Roy really did left them alone to let Edward rest- until Al heard the phone ringing.

He gently picks up the reciever and answers,"Hello? Ah, Colonel..."

"Alphonse? Where's Fullmetal?" Al heard the Colonel's voice on the other line.

"Sleeping. If you have any-" Alphonse was interrupted when Roy spoke, "- I just wanted to ask for a _little_ help, since I had some trouble with my paperwork. If you're not doing anything, can you sneak out for awhile and help me here?"

Al chuckled at that, "Colonel, it's kind of difficult for me to take care of two lazy people at one time," Al turns to look at where his brother is sleeping- still sleeping- "But maybe I can sneak out, since he's sleeping..." he added.

Roy's voice sounded too happy on the other line, "Great! I'll be waiting!" after that said, he hungs up.

Al puts down the reciever and thought, amused, _'I won't be surprised if the paperwork we'll work on today were the ones we've left yesterday...'_ he made a note to his brother, in case he wakes up earlier, so that he'll know where he is. After that he sneaked out of the room and headed to the Military HQ...

-

It was already midnight when Al got to Roy's office, "Sorry, it took me long to get here," he apologized as soon as he enters. The Colonel was on his desk, he nods, not looking up from the paper he's working on, "Don't mind. The other unfinished papers are on the table, I know that you know what to do with them," he points a gloved finger to the table in front of his desk.

"Yes sir," Al politely answers then approaches the table. He gave an amused laugh when he recognized the paper's he'll be working on, "These were-"

Roy snorts, "- Yes, yes, the ones from yesterday," he replies sounding annoyed.

The boy notices that the Colonel wasn't wearing his blue coat. He searches around, and he was able to pick it up from a chair. Roy notices this, curiously, he watched the armor as it approaches him on his desk, then it gently placed the blue coat over his back.

"It... get's chilly here at midnight," Al shyly reminded the Colonel, who gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Alphonse-kun."

**Wakas**

A kind-of RoyXAl version of a certain GreedXAl fic of mine. shrugs I kinda find both different and nice in their own unique ways. As I've said, I have sleeping problems. (though it's kinda dissapearing these nights, but I bet they'll come back again sooner or later)

Roy WAS able to set a date with Al (Ura Hagane #6), and dated (Ura Hagane #15)!XD In the special DJCD-- Roy said 'I love you' to Al! How's that for an official RoyXAl?XDXDXD

082905-090105

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
